


there's a ghost in the back of this room (and i don't like it)

by magicalspoonlover



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batfam Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, duke thomas centric, protective batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspoonlover/pseuds/magicalspoonlover
Summary: When chaos threatens to dissolve Gotham into darkness for good, the Bat Family must do everything in their power to stop the super-villains in their tracks.It's a little unfortunate for Duke that he's caught a particular psychopathic clown's eye.





	there's a ghost in the back of this room (and i don't like it)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into Batman fanfiction. Well, writing it anyway. I likely won't have a lot of the characters' personality down accurately, so please forgive me. I've been reading a lot about Duke Thomas on here and I have to say, I think he deserves more fiction centered around him. Especially when he gets hurt.
> 
> Because I like whump and the BatFamily being overprotective. Starting off with a brief introductory chapter to see how I go!
> 
> Not set in any particular timeline, as I've no idea what's happening in the comics currently. Title thanks to lyrics in All Time Low's song, Nightmares.

Having been with the Wayne family now for a few months (despite Damian's continuous insistence that he was the only _true_ heir of the cowl - everyone just rolled their eyes every time he started to rant), Duke still wasn't quite used to the life.

He often wondered how long it would take before he stopped feeling like an outsider, though it wasn't for lack of trying from the others (with the obvious exception of a certain Demon Brat). Even Jason, though he didn't live at the manor these days, had pulled him aside at one point and asked how he was fitting in 'with the other freaks of the family' - Red Hood's words straight up without a care in the world as to who heard him.

Unfortunately for Jason, Damian had been within hearing vicinity.

Duke didn't get a chance to answer the question as the former Robin bounced away with a loud laugh, ducking his head just as Damian threw a Bat shuriken and gave chase, the dangerous weapon embedding itself in one of the hallway doors. Once again, the Signal had to ask himself just what he'd gotten into with this crazy, _crazy_ family. Still, Jason wasn't as scary as he'd first thought - which was probably aided by the fact that he and Duke occasionally patrolled together, sharing hilarious stories that would colour even Bruce's face.

But the sense of camaraderie was developing, however gradually. It helped that Dick was frequently visiting now, with Blüdhaven suspiciously quiet enough that he was able to do so. Bruce's eldest boy dragged Duke out of his room at every opportunity, tricking him into playing board games with their other siblings and giving him verbal encouragement whilst they were racing each other in Mario Kart (that soon stopped when Duke shot him out of first place with the blue shell, thus causing Tim to win). 

Tim was a little more reserved towards Duke, but Dick and Jason both reasoned that was probably because Duke had had the gall to say no to getting him a coffee when he'd needed _sleep_. When Duke had checked in on him a little while later to apologise with a cup of steaming coffee in hand, Tim was passed out on his bed, soundly snoring away. It was a joint effort, really - everyone (read: Alfred) had hidden the coffee from him for a few hours. He hadn't slept in nearly three days. Unable to help himself, Duke tucked the older boy in. It didn't take long until it became a habit, with Tim forcibly staying awake for seventy four hours, Duke refusing to get him something with caffeine in it, and then tucking him in after he'd inevitably pass out. 

_ (Sometimes he considered not sleeping for a few days as well, especially during the nights where the dreams of Joker and his parents just wouldn't stay away. But Duke didn't want to worry anyone. _

_ It had always been easy hiding his own problems when other people's issues were much bigger and more of a concern. Or so he thought, anyway.) _

Damian still insulted him more than just occasionally, still tried to come off as the superior child of Bruce Wayne, but Duke was beginning to learn that there _was_ a soft spot under his cold, aloof exterior. Somewhere deep, deep, _deep_ down where nobody would ever find it, or so Jason liked to say. After hearing how he'd been raised before coming to Bruce, it was hard not to feel horrified for the youngest sibling (but Duke knew better than to ever show it - he had no desire to be chased around and have Bat shurikens or sharp knives thrown his way, thank you very much). There were, however, the few times where Damian seemed to notice Duke was having a shitty day without him even needing to say anything, and getting suitably pissed on his behalf when Todd was being _annoying_. Nothing was ever mentioned after Damian chased Jason away, but that was unnecessary in the end anyway.  


Because the youngest Wayne promptly returned to insulting him once his dark mood had dissipated. Duke couldn't be more grateful for that little sense of normalcy from him, not quite realising that Damian paid closer attention than he really knew.  


Cass was easy to get along with, save for the days when he avoided her presence after a bad night, which wasn't _too_ often but often enough. She too was learning how to navigate the absolute insanity that was the Waynes (regardless if their last names weren't actually Wayne), but she seemed to be having an easier time of it than Duke which really should have been the other way around. However, the expression that lit her face up when she learned something amazingly new to her was utterly worth his uncertainty of his place in the family. If anyone deserved to be there, it was definitely Cassandra.

As for Bruce, well, Duke was slowly beginning to decipher the man's language, which mostly revolved around grunts and constructive criticisms. He was slightly softer around the others (when he thought no one would notice), and a morbid part of Duke thought that he'd have to die at least once before receiving that same kind of treatment. He tried not to think that way, though, knowing that he'd be the same had the positions been reversed.

It was one particular night when Duke would find out just how much he meant to the Bat Family.

 

 

 


End file.
